<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>语言的魔术师 by Suberr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638767">语言的魔术师</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr'>Suberr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Merman Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>每日一题练习。人鱼的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>语言的魔术师</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cp：航莲<br/>架空AU，OOC</p><p>看完《人鱼杀姬（La Sirena）》代了这么个玩意儿。独雷雷不如众雷雷所以（<br/>不过不喜欢结尾所以强行换了个符合cp的。</p><p>喜欢小甜文的友友不用往下看了w</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>航海每天都会在同胞的血腥味中醒来。早睡早起的莲已经开始了一天的工作，他虽然只是个见习渔夫，却负责处理渔船卸下的货物并运到市场中。某天傍晚他早早结束了这天的任务，在附近的海滩随便走走散心时，航海全身赤裸陷在一处礁石中，侧腹插着大小如掌心、弯曲的鱼钩。莲把他背回家，手法娴熟地拆下鱼钩，又将伤者放在自己的小床上。等他打来一盆清水想擦洗伤口时，原本血肉模糊的伤口已快速缩成一道细长的伤痕，内部组织也如磁铁和铁钉一般互相吸引，不一会儿恢复到就完全看不出受过伤的状态。</p><p>此刻不能称之为“伤患”、也不能称作是人类的航海警惕地望向莲，莲重复了一遍刚才的事。</p><p>“谢谢你救了我。”航海穿上莲友情提供的衣物就要离开。</p><p>“你就不能留下来吗？”莲的双眼似乎诉说着“我很孤独”。</p><p>“我是人鱼。”航海皱着眉说。</p><p>“我已经知道了。”</p><p>于是航海留了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“航海你醒了，我做了海带汤给你。”莲扭头跟他打招呼。从房间可以看到与房门平行的厨房的状况，莲往身上的围裙擦了擦手，已经变得乌黑的两侧又添上了新的鱼血。这样的生活已经持续了一个多月。<br/>航海不动声色，从床底抽出一个笔记本，扬了扬，“我又写了新歌词，莲要唱吗？”</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>莲兴奋地奔过来，顺势扑到航海怀里，航海接住他，在他额头印上一个吻。</p><p>莲翻开最新的一页，当他开始唱出人鱼的歌词时，他的四肢闪着绿色的微光，就像水下反射阳光的鱼鳞一样。</p><p>语言是有魔力的。不停唱着人鱼的语言，终有一天莲也会完全变成人鱼吧。到那时他要把莲带到海里，让他也体会一番鱼的生活。</p><p>航海满怀爱意地看着莲。</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>